


超车

by Wolvesion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesion/pseuds/Wolvesion
Summary: 双方都是普通人的AU   一发完虽然是HE，不过大概是个致郁的小故事
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark





	超车

贾维斯再一次按了按喇叭，堵在前面的两辆油罐车岿然不动。  
“该死的！”贾维斯忍不住狠狠拍了一下方向盘，他的好少年“笨笨”发出一声凄厉的尖叫。  
“天啊，老贾，你刚才说了‘该死的’！”蜷缩在副驾驶座位上的男人像是发现了新大陆，兴奋的说道，“我没听错吧，你说了‘该死的’！”  
贾维斯瞟了一眼副驾驶上人。他因为疼痛而瑟瑟发抖，紧紧裹着一条毯子，毯子下面还穿着条纹睡衣。托尼斯塔克只有一张脸露了出来，暖融融的巧克力色眼睛因为开心而亮晶晶的，让惨白的脸色好看了些。  
本来不该是这样的，贾维斯想。但是一切发生得太突然了。清晨的厨房中，他还在给本应该熟睡的托尼煮咖啡，却被卧室里一声微弱的呼喊吓了一跳。他冲进卧室，看到托尼身上缠着毯子，脸色惨白地蜷缩在地上，挣扎着向门口爬去，一声一声地呼喊他的名字。有那么几秒贾维斯被吓得魂飞魄散，跪下来抱着托尼不知所措，直到托尼因为剧痛而抽筋的左手攥疼了他的肩膀，他才像触了电一般掏出手机拨了急救电话。救护车很快就出发了，但是他们的别墅离医院实在太远了，贾维斯在和医院确定好路线之后开车前往医院迎接救护车。  
这就是他开着他摇摇晃晃的雪佛兰出现在清晨六点的公路上的原因了。可是，这条往常鬼影也不见一个的公路上，今天竟然出现了两辆并排行驶的油罐车，挡在他前面，不疾不徐的开着，任凭他怎么按喇叭都不肯错身让他超车。贾维斯叹了口气，狠狠地又按了按喇叭。  
托尼见贾维斯不打算回答，扫了一眼前面的油罐车，笑容染上了一丝苦涩：“老贾，你是因为我才骂人的吗？”  
贾维斯转过头，揉了揉托尼汗津津的头发，扯出一个惨淡的微笑：“不是的，先生。只是……我很抱歉。”  
托尼张了张嘴想说些什么，看着贾维斯抿紧的嘴唇，话语便化成一声叹息飘走了，托尼重新把脸埋在膝盖之间，老老实实地装作一个哑巴。  
贾维斯咬着下嘴唇，啪地按下按钮降下车窗，探出头向前面声嘶力竭地喊道：“对不起，两位先生，能否错一下车让我们过去呢？我丈夫生病了，亟需看医生！”  
托尼转过头看着贾维斯，贾维斯似乎完全没注意到他的目光，只是专注地盯着前方。  
而那两辆油罐车丝毫没有移动的意思。  
贾维斯叹了口气，眨了眨发红的眼睛，继续喊道：“求你们了，先生们，我丈夫病得很重！”他的嗓子因为迎着风呼喊而沙哑了，他却恍若不觉：“求你们了，先生们……”  
终于，前面一辆车的车窗里探出一个带着墨镜的脑袋。他看了贾维斯一眼，似乎给身边的另一个司机说了些什么，两辆车一同慢下来。  
贾维斯错愕地瞪大了眼睛：“抱歉，先生们，但是能不能让我……或是……请您……”  
托尼靠着椅背，心碎地闭上眼睛。他拉住贾维斯，拼命想把贾维斯拽回来，可是他太疼了，贾维斯又像一座执拗的山。  
那个司机勾起嘴角露出一个不怀好意的微笑，向贾维斯的方向吐了口吐沫，砰地关上了车窗。  
贾维斯回到座位上，依然僵硬的瞪着前面。“该死的……对不起，先生，我……他们……”他敲着方向盘，语无伦次的嘟囔着，决定了什么一般，蓝眼睛骤然缩紧了。  
还没等托尼说什么，贾维斯一脚油门冲上前去，轻轻撞上了内侧油罐车的车尾。托尼吓了一跳，警觉地抬起头来。不过什么事也没有发生，一下撞击之后贾维斯迅速刹车退开了，隔了几秒之后，贾维斯再一次加油给了油罐车一下。  
“天啊，贾维斯——别这样！”托尼大惊失色，赶忙说。  
贾维斯没有理他，专注地盯着前方。油罐车受到了挑衅，不仅没有加速，反而缓缓降下了速度，贾维斯便跟着那辆油罐车减速。很快，两辆油罐车之间的距离越来越大，一条可容一辆轿车通过空隙漏了出来。贾维斯猛地向右边转向，加速冲到落后的油罐车前面，车身扭出一个不自然的S型，打算从空隙中通过。落后的那辆油罐车却猛地冲上来，擦着“笨笨”的边缘开了过去，随着一声让人牙酸的咯吱声，贾维斯那边的车门被划出一条又深又长的划痕。  
贾维斯攥着方向盘，僵硬地坐在驾驶座上喘着粗气，直勾勾地盯着前面完美并排着的两辆油罐车，过了几秒，似乎是终于反应过来发生了什么，他狠狠地锤了一下方向盘。  
“住手！贾维斯！”托尼厉声喝道，拉住贾维斯的胳膊。  
贾维斯眨眨眼睛，茫然的蓝眼睛里似乎有了些神采，他看了看托尼，然后看了看前面的油罐车——刚才划了他的“笨笨”的那辆车上，从车窗里伸出一双留着黑色长指甲、文着乱七八糟的纹身、带了一大串闪闪发光的金属球手镯的手，对着贾维斯的车竖起中指，然后慢慢指向地下，做了个“去死”的手势。  
贾维斯的眼圈瞬间烧红了，甩开托尼的手，加足油门撞上了另一辆车。  
而托尼在副驾驶座上跪直了身子，抱着贾维斯的胳膊，惊恐地喊道：“住手，贾维斯，别这样！求你，别这样，我不疼了，真的不疼了……求你，别这样。”  
托尼苍白的脸、惊恐的大眼睛离贾维斯的脸只有几厘米那么远。  
太近了……贾维斯可以清晰地看到托尼枯槁的睫毛、眼睛下面的黑眼圈和细纹、干裂出血的嘴唇和凹陷的脸颊。这不是他记忆中的托尼。贾维斯闭上眼睛，深金色的睫毛在脸上投下一圈小小的阴影。他的托尼的脸颊永远是鼓鼓的、红润的，像是小动物塞满了食物的颊囊，笑的时候还能看到两个浅浅的酒窝。还有那嘴唇应该是鲜艳丰润的，甜蜜柔软得像是某种只存在于想象中极好吃的食物；那睫毛应该是浓密茂盛的，像两把小扇子藏住了那双满溢着激情和温柔的眼睛。  
而不是现在这样，因为急病的折磨，鼓鼓的脸颊在十几分钟内凹陷、褪色，变成冷冰冰的、有些缺氧的青白色。而发生这一切，都是因为他：他的粗心大意，他的手足无措，他的无能为力。  
贾维斯的心里像是被揉进一把碎冰渣，又冷又疼，几乎让他窒息。“对不起……先生……我没法……”贾维斯，睫毛上沾染了沉重的水汽，坠着深金色的羽翼垂了下来。  
“不，这不怪你，贾维斯，不——”托尼急匆匆的劝慰猛地顿住了，他跌坐回座位上，捂着胸口蜷成一团抽搐起来，发出惨烈的呻吟。  
贾维斯差点跳起来：“不，先生，深呼吸，求你，深呼吸——”  
托尼摊在座椅上，捂着胸口按贾维斯的指示慢慢地呼吸，几秒钟后，他终于睁开眼睛，露出一个无力的笑容。“我觉得好多了。”  
“您把座椅放平，去后座躺下休息一会吧。”贾维斯似乎下定了什么决心，平静而缓慢的说，“面朝靠背，系好安全带，躺一会就好了。”  
“不，我就要坐在这里。”托尼撇撇嘴，坚决地拒绝了。  
“听话，先生。”贾维斯有些无奈地说，仿佛在哄一个闹别扭的小孩子。  
“不，我哪儿也不去，我就要坐在一个能看到你的地方。”托尼说。  
贾维斯垂下眼睛，笑了笑：“我以为看了这么多年，您早就看够了。”  
“我的老贾长得那么漂亮，我怎么舍得看够。”托尼油腔滑调地说。  
“别闹了，先生，以后还有很多……”贾维斯失笑。  
“我就想看你几眼不行吗？”托尼忽然拔高了声音，气呼呼地说，可是接着声音就降了下去，“以后……还有吗？”  
贾维斯闭上眼睛，他宁愿自己什么也听不到，胸口越来越闷、越来越痛，他觉得自己的心都要被托尼揉碎了。“听我的话，先生，那就还有以后。”  
托尼只是笑了笑，扔掉毯子凑上前来，抱住贾维斯的腰，把脸枕在贾维斯的颈窝。  
贾维斯的心跳忽然绊了一下。温热、软和的身躯静静地伏在自己身上，托尼的呼吸喷在自己耳边，麻酥酥的让人心都飘起来。一瞬间，公路上汽车发动机的噪音、无能为力的悲愤、以及从托尼身上游荡到贾维斯心间的疼痛都消失了，贾维斯被屏蔽的感官中只剩下靠在他身上抱着他的托尼。这场景熟悉极了……贾维斯的思路被这个出乎意料拥抱重创，分崩离析，铺散成洋洋洒洒的碎片。它就像是他们在一起生活的二十多年中的每一个夜晚，他们在卧室柔软的大床上相拥而眠，枕着对方的手臂，听着对方的心跳和呼吸，在静谧中感受对方，然后露出一个会心的笑容。他们觉得自己拥有了一切：良好的家庭、优渥的生活、深爱的伴侣，一切的一切。他们像任何一个普通家庭一样，从白手起家的境地一路走来，并非一帆风顺，但仅仅是拥有对方就让他们觉得他们的努力都是值得的。贾维斯不由得微笑起来，他的托尼就是有这样的魔力，不论遇到怎样的痛苦，他都能让他发自内心地笑出来。而托尼也在他颈窝里笑起来，痒酥酥的震动让他的心尖舒服的咯咯笑着蜷缩起来。  
就在这时，托尼蹭了蹭贾维斯的脸颊，轻声说：“谢谢你。”  
不等贾维斯回答，托尼便挪开了身子，端正地坐回副驾驶，目不斜视地望着前方，仿佛什么都没法生过。  
贾维斯眨眨眼睛：“你……刚才算是在抱我吗？”  
托尼的嘴角勾起大大的笑容：“别自作多情了，我只是想拿你那边车门上的餐巾纸。”托尼扬了扬手中的餐巾纸，“汗流到眼睛里了，我得拿张纸擦一擦。不过你要是想理解成拥抱也行，我可是很慷慨的。”  
贾维斯看着托尼用餐巾纸擦了擦眼睛，然后把它团成一团扔到一边。车内冷气开得很足，托尼紧紧裹着毯子，嘴唇发抖，额头上的冷汗依旧吹干了，只有头发还湿漉漉地贴在脸上。而他的眼眶却是红的。  
“托尼……”贾维斯一阵慌乱，想要说些什么，却被托尼拉着袖子阻止了。“贾维斯。”托尼轻轻叫了一声，语气坚定，在贾维斯转过头去看着他的时候他却不再说话了。  
贾维斯顿时明白了。他宁愿不明白，宁愿永远也等不到这句话，宁愿永远也不需要回答他。可是托尼微笑着，坚决地看着他，通透的巧克力色眼睛一眨不眨，等着他的回答。“我也爱你，先生……托尼。”接着，贾维斯握住了托尼的手：“我也爱你，托尼，所以别离开我，求你，再撑一会儿，别离开我……”  
但是托尼再也不会说话了。他倚着车门，缩在毯子里，头从靠枕上滑下来，心满意足地微笑着闭上眼睛、停了呼吸。  
一声尖叫被狠狠塞回贾维斯嗓子里，他想咆哮想哭喊，但是他感到从他体内不肯停歇的白噪音中燃起了另一股足以将他焚烧到毁灭的火焰。这痛恨、狂怒的火焰烧干了他的软弱，灼裂了他的羞耻，凝固了他的血泪。他知道一个人的血泪向来是算不了什么的，在纯粹的恶意面前，在洪荒的世界、铺天盖地的冷漠与自私面前，在那些由愤怒和挑衅造成的下作的捉弄和残暴的兽性面前，一个人的血泪微薄到连一抹淡红的痕迹都留不下。  
他不知道托尼的死能给那两个油罐车司机带来多大的愉快，这让他想起了他还是一个学生的时候躲在更衣室或是灌木丛里的那些隐秘而复杂的感情。那时候的他不算太和群，但也不总是受凌霸的对象，因为他会躲起来，躲在从里面锁起来的衣柜里，躲在操场边的灌木丛里，看着那些高年级的恶劣孩子三五成群，追逐殴打那些瘦瘦小小、戴着眼镜的书呆子。他害怕，害怕有一天自己成为被追打的那一个，但是看到被欺负的孩子在拳脚棍棒下尖叫、哭泣和求饶，他心里又生出过一丝他从不敢承认的残忍的快意。  
他从来没有走出过他的衣柜和灌木丛，从校园里，到公司，到结婚之后。他以为仅仅是那样看着，就可以安稳的活着，衣柜和灌木丛里黑暗、狭小、逼仄，让人透不过气来，却总是留了那么一条缝，让他可以看到别人的惨状，然后知道自己还是有点儿幸运的。可是托尼的死打碎了他的衣柜和灌木丛，他暴露在冷冰冰恶狠狠的注视中，他才知道这可怕和猝不及防的恶意对任何一个人来说都没有百分之几的被凌霸概率，只有庆幸不已的零或痛彻心扉的百分之百。  
而贾维斯不甘心托尼就这样死去。他的身体还是温暖而柔软的，他的手摸上去还那么有弹性，就像生命还舍不得离开，羁留在这具美好的身体中一样……只是他再也看不到了。贾维斯的眼睛瞪大了，心跳也快得让他窒息，但是他却觉得自己沉静下来，一只手握着托尼的手，一只手放在方向盘上，紧紧地贴在油罐车后面，稳稳地开着车。他现在什么也不在乎了，像一只胜券在握的猎豹，潜伏在草丛中等待合适的时机。  
很快，到了接近城镇的地方，公路由两车道变成了三车道，最外侧的低速车道空了出来。贾维斯绕过油罐车，在外侧车道上加速超车，踩下油门冲到了油罐车前面。接着，他向左打死了方向盘——他的“笨笨”横在公路中间，停下了。  
贾维斯耳边是变了调的惨叫、尖锐凄厉的刹车声，然后是剧烈的撞击和一阵几乎要把他烤熟的热浪。安全气囊弹出来，他和托尼的脸埋在软绵绵的气囊里，轰隆隆的撞击声、汽车砸在路面上的巨响和燃油爆炸的声音不绝于耳。而贾维斯也在剧烈的颠簸和翻滚中被砸伤、卡住，困在气囊和安全带之间无法动弹。他的眼睛几乎看不见了，有一团深红色的东西从他的眼球上方渗下来，给他的视线蒙上一层红色；内脏一定是移位了，他能感觉到身体里破碎和放射状的剧痛；他的手也骨折了，软软地搭在方向盘上，一动不动。不过让他感到庆幸的是，托尼似乎没受什么明显的外伤，甚至连他们握在一起的手上都没有哪怕一丝划痕。  
安全气囊瘪了下去，贾维斯得以看到前方的一切。好少年“笨笨”超常发挥，还没有散架，而是哼哼唧唧横在路中间，只是被撞飞了几十米远。而在他身后，两辆油罐车一左一右侧翻在路边，油罐炸开了，深色的燃油淌了一地，燃着熊熊火焰，包围了车头。油罐车司机大概被困在驾驶室了，贾维斯恶狠狠地想到，希望他们都死掉，这样自己“任务”也算是完成了。  
贾维斯趴在方向盘上。他想做的、能做的都已经做完了，他却还没死。这短暂的轻松反倒让他有些茫然，一些更深刻的悲伤和疼痛重新回来了：他的托尼死了，把他一个人丢在这荒凉残损的世界……贾维斯不敢再看托尼，托尼安详的脸就像一把尖刀捅进他已经残破不堪的心脏。他以为自己可以承受这悲伤，现在他知道他太高估自己的意志力，他痛得只想死去。  
“好疼啊……”一个熟悉的声音替贾维斯说出了他的心声。  
贾维斯猛地转过头去，托尼在椅子上扭了扭身子，按着胸口，闭着眼睛大声呻吟起来：“老贾……我……怎么了？全身……都好疼……”  
“托尼？”贾维斯不敢置信地探过身，用那只完好的手捧起托尼的脸。  
托尼睁开眼睛，发出一声惊叫：“天啊，老贾你怎么了！你在……吐血？”  
贾维斯抹了抹嘴唇，才发现自己确实满脸鲜血，而且唇角还在不断溢出血来。“没事，先生……只是……我们遇到了车祸。”他回答道，一阵狂喜在胸口升腾着，他几乎要变成一个颜色鲜艳的气球飘起来了。他能听得出托尼的声音重新有了些气力，不再绝望和奄奄一息。“我们被撞了，但是我们不能在这儿等救援。还有几分钟就到城镇上了，我得带你到医院去……我也需要医生……嗯，当然。”  
贾维斯重新发动了车子，托尼在他身边闭上眼睛，扭来扭去大声地喊疼。不过贾维斯知道这时候的托尼恐怕是撒娇的意味更多一些，于是他笑着，趴在方向盘上专注地开车。  
“嘿，老贾，我刚才……睡着，或者昏迷的时候，你是不是哭了？”托尼忽然问。  
“没有。”贾维斯干脆地否定。  
“喂，我都听到了！”托尼不满地嚷道，“我听见你哭了。”  
“但是你晕过去了，你应该什么都不知道。”贾维斯笑道。  
“我就是听到了！”托尼争辩。  
“那好吧，我哭了。”贾维斯说。  
托尼笑了，捂着明显不对的地方更大声地惨叫起来。  
贾维斯也笑了——他看到不远处救护车匆匆赶到，在他们约好的地方停下来。他松了口气，希望救护车里准备了第二个床位……还有第二份绷带、止痛药等等。  
他赢了。


End file.
